Molecular weight distribution (MWD), or polydispersity, is a well known variable in polymers. The molecular weight distribution, sometimes described as the ratio of weight average molecular weight (M.sub.w) to number average molecular weight (M.sub.n) (i.e., M.sub.w /M.sub.n ) can be measured directly, e.g., by gel permeation chromatography techniques, or more routinely, by measuring I.sub.10 /I.sub.2 ratio, as described in ASTM D-1238. For linear polyolefins, especially linear polyethylene, it is well known that as M.sub.w /M.sub.n increases, I.sub.10 /I.sub.2 also increases.
John Dealy in "Melt Rheology and Its Role in Plastics Processing" (Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1990) page 597 discloses that ASTM D-1238 is employed with different loads in order to obtain an estimate of the shear rate dependence of melt viscosity, which is sensitive to weight average molecular weight (M.sub.w) and number average molecular weight (M.sub.n).
Bersted in Journal of Applied Polymer Science Vol. 19, page 2167-2177 (1975) theorized the relationship between molecular weight distribution and steady shear melt viscosity for linear polymer systems. He also showed that the broader MWD material exhibits a higher shear rate or shear stress dependency.
Ramamurthy in Journal of Rheology, 30(2), 337-357 (1986), and Moynihan, Baird and Ramanathan in Journal of Non-Newtonian Fluid Mechanics, 36, 255-263 (1990), both disclose that the onset of sharkskin melt fracture) for linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) occurs at an apparent shear stress of 1-1.4.times.10.sup.6 dyne/cm.sup.2, which was observed to be coincident with the change in slope of the flow curve. Ramamurthy also discloses that the onset of surface melt fracture or of gross melt fracture for high pressure low density polyethylene (HP-LDPE) occurs at an apparent shear stress of about 0.13 MPa (1.3.times.10.sup.6 dynes/cm.sup.2).
Kalika and Denn in Journal of Rheology, 31, 815-834 (1987) confirmed the surface defects or sharkskin phenomena for LLDPE, but the results of their work determined a critical shear stress of 2.3.times.10.sup.6 dyne/cm.sup.2, significantly higher than that found by Ramamurthy and Moynihan et
International Patent Application (Publication No. WO 90/03414) published Apr. 5, 1990, discloses linear ethylene interpolymer blends with narrow molecular weight distribution and narrow short chain branching distributions (SCBDs). The melt processibility of the interpolymer blends is controlled by blending different molecular weight interpolymers having different narrow molecular weight distributions and different SCBDs.
Exxon Chemical Company, in the Preprints of Polyolefins VII International Conference, page 45-66, Feb. 24-27 1991, disclose that the narrow molecular weight distribution (NMWD) resins produced by their EXXPOL.TM. technology have higher melt viscosity and lower melt strength than conventional Ziegler resins at the same melt index. In a recent publication, Exxon Chemical Company has also taught that NMWD polymers made using a single site catalyst create the potential for melt fracture ("New Specialty Linear Polymers (SLP) For Power Cables," by Monica Hendewerk and Lawrence Spenadel, presented at IEEE meeting in Dallas, Tex., September, 1991).
Previously known narrow molecular weight distribution linear polymers disadvantageously possessed low shear sensitivity or low I.sub.10 /I.sub.2 value, which limits the extendability of such polymers. Additionally, such polymers possessed low melt elasticity, causing problems in melt fabrication such as film forming processes or blow molding processes (e.g., sustaining a bubble in the blown film process, or sag in the blow molding process etc.). Finally, such resins also experienced melt fracture surface properties at relatively low extrusion rates thereby processing unacceptably.